


Slices of the Otherworld

by septentrion



Category: Otherworld Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Updated: 12-14-10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written in the Women of the Otherworld series. Different pairings and situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candles Are For

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for adventdrabbles. Thanks to Dacian Goddess for stepping in and betaing this._

_Written for adventdrabbles. Thanks to Dacian Goddess for stepping in and betaing this._

* * *

"That's a lot of candles," Savannah remarked.

"I thought we could have a candlelit dinner on Christmas Eve."

"Since when have you been religious?"

"I'm not," I retorted as I placed the candles in the dining room. She followed me as I carried on with my task in Lucas' and my bedroom.

"We're having dinner in your bedroom?"

Savannah's question stopped me in my tracks. I was so intent on my project that I forgot to be discreet on that part. I blushed.

"Don't even say it. I don't want to know."

"Don't tell Lucas," I called at her back.


	2. Wolf Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Written for adventdrabbles._

_Written for adventdrabbles._

 _Thanks to Dacian Goddess for betaing._

* * *

Elena plopped down on their hotel bed.

"That was fun," she said to Clay, who was silently taking his clothes off.

"You're sulking," she accused him when he didn't answer.

"I don't see the point in skiing."

"Admit you had fun."

Reluctantly, his lips twitched.

"I knew it!" Elena exclaimed.

Clay joined his lover on the bed and drew her to him.

"You know nothing, darling. I did it for you."

"Of course."

He kissed her. "But you could make it up to me."

"How so?"

His eyes turned to the window. "Let's go and run in the pine forest."


End file.
